Funding is requested for the development of a coding manual to be utilized in the study of a hypothesized adult stage of moral development. A cross-sectional sample of 128 subjects equally divided as to sex will be interviewed and tested. A subsample (32 subjects) will be randomly selected and more intensively studied. From these cases the coding scheme will be derived and then utilized to code the remaining cases. We are seeking preliminary data for several hypotheses: 1) That there is a stage of cognitive development higher than that of formal operations attained by some adults. 2) That this stage is similar to that described by Perry (1968) and Arlin (1975). 3) That this adult cognitve stage may underlie an adult moral stage. 4) That this adult moral stage can be reliably coded by the researcher's revision and expansion of the standard Kohlberg scoring manual and will provide a more adequate conception of adult moral development.